Leeches
by CrimsonMetal
Summary: His plating burned with want. The feeling was foreign but also familiar to what he once knew. He had tried to satisfy this itch with countless others, but they failed in relieving him of his raging need... That is until they caught HIM. His new body yearned to touch and be touched by the perfect red colored mech. -rape -bondage -drugged sex -Silas KnockOut -(past)Breakdown KnockOut


I had this idea from reading a few fics about Silas being Knock Out's test subject/prisoner while he was in Breakdown's empty shell. I loved them all, but I thought it would be cool to flip it around. As per usual for me, expect this to be dark, non-con, some side romance and all over depressing. Don't ask me why I'm like this, cause I honestly don't have the answer :3

Anyways, I don't usually write a whole lot so I'll apologize in advance for any grammar errors you might see. Criticism is welcome!

* * *

Silas treaded heavily through MECH's new base corridors. The winding turns were confusing to most, but he managed fine with a map downloaded into his navigational systems. 'There are advantages with this new body,' he mused to himself. With a slight smirk on his orange faceplates he continued to his destination. He stepped through the tall doorway built to fit his frame and coded the door to close and lock behind him.

Every passing soldier thought this door lead to his sleeping quarters, and to an extent they were right. But few knew of a hidden room he created behind a nearly impenetrable door, and he was the only one to know of what went on in this prisoned realm.

After making certain that his quarters door was locked Silas briskly walked toward his special room, almost at an eager jog as he reached it. He accessed the code panel and the reinforced door slid aside smoothly. Silas stepped into the pitch black room and fumbled for the light switch on the adjacent wall. After the switch was lifted light flooded the room and illuminated the stretched and bound form laying on a large, and a little misshapen, berth.

Silas sighed at the sight and shuttered from the pleasure and content that rolled off his circuits from the mere image of the prone form. He walked beside the berth before sitting off to the side of the semi-conscious mech. He lifted a servo and gently brushed the back of it down the porcelain faceplates that were slightly scuffed around the lax lips.

Red and black optics were glazed over from a long period of continuous starvation. The slightly dull and now scuffed red plating didn't give so much as a twitch when the invading blue and grey servos traveled across it. Silas took notice to both. He pulled two cubes of newly refined energon and placed one down beside himself; he opened the corner of the other and gently lifted the limp mech's helm up while offering the fuel. Lax lips parted from the smell of energon and instinctive need to consume fuel. Once the first cube was drained Silas opened the second one and the feeding process repeated. After the second and last cube was empty, Silas let the now shaking mech rest his head back on the lumpy makeshift pillow.

The hypnotic red and black eyes were closed for some time before they shot wide awake. The red decepticon thrashed wildly with his newly regained strength and yelled out a string of curses and insults in cybertronian. Silas half frowned at the reaction, he knew that the bots and cons stationed on earth only used their native language when they were absolutely terrified. He had plenty of proof every time a new vehicon was caught for MECH experiments; they would wail out in a mantra of clicks and high pitch song-like notes that were all too clearly wails of horror.

Silas sighed and reached in his subspace, retrieving a small vial holding a sickly grey liquid. He lifted the small vial to the mech's mouth, only making the decepticon thrash more desperately and shake his head from side to side violently. "Come now Knock Out, you knew that if you threw another tantrum I would sedate you again." Knock Out only let out a whimper and another string of clicks and soft whispered notes, Silas recognized it as a begging tone. "If you relax right now I won't make you take it." Silas brought his large servo up to stroke Knock Out's faceplates, he was met with a swift lunge and devastating bite on one of his digits. "Ah!" Silas attempted to pull out his now leaking digit but Knock Out clenched his jaw down as hard as he could. Silas cried out again and on reflex punched Knock Out's face.

Knock Out let go as his head was forced to the side by the harsh blow that left a sizable dent on the side of his helm. Silas took his stillness to his advantage and tilted the decepticon's head back and forced Knock Out's mouth open as he pushed the vial down to the base of his throat allowing the liquid to poor down. As Knock Out came to some sense he felt the vial being pulled passed his lips and the sludge like liquid pouring down to his tanks. "Now look what you made me do," Knock Out deftly felt Silas stroke over his newly formed dent. Even though the wound on Silas' digit would be considered superficial, it was cut down to the inner circuitry and leaked a steady stream of energon that splashed onto Knock Out's red plating.

Already Knock Out could feel the effects of the drug Silas had forced on him once again. He whimpered at the loss of his newly regained strength and turned to face away from Silas, a low growl and whimper bled together deep in his throat. "Hey don't be like that, you know that this is your own fault. If you had just relaxed like I told you, I wouldn't have given you the sedative." Silas turned Knock Out's face back towards him and leaned down close to the 'cons parted mouth. His slow and measured intakes clashed with the almost hyper ventilating breaths below him, each breathing in the others exhales from their close proximity. Silas took a few moments to study the old bruising on the white lip plating before fiercely crashing his own against Knock Out's.

Silas climbed onto the berth and positioned himself between the decepticon's forcefully spread legs. He let the binding cables have a bit of slack and pulled the shapely red aft and thighs up to rest over his quickly heating interface panel. Silas continued to forcefully kiss and explore Knock Out's mouth with his glossa while his servos groped at the pert red aft. His leaking digit left streaks of energon, the blue liquid stained a trail of its keeper's perversion. The visible trail wasn't the only one. Knock Out felt a painful scorch from each digits caress and stroke burn into his plating, marking him from the others molestation and feeding the growing turmoil of depression within the red mech.

Knock Out's whimpers and pleas of protest were muffled from the hot mouth covering his own, suffocating his internals from much needed intakes to cool the spinning and overworked hydraulics. He attempted to shift his legs enough to push off Silas' lap, but his position and weakened state didn't give him enough leverage to do more than slide a few inches off. His efforts fell short when Silas immediately gripped his aft with both servos and pulled him even closer than before.

What was probably only a few clicks felt like one hundred vorns to Knock Out. When the assaulted foreplay finally stopped, he knew the true pain was about to begin…

* * *

Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger like this, but I'll update as soon as I can. And I won't be skipping out on the graphic details of this rape either QwQ


End file.
